Vuelve a mí
by Hanamichi
Summary: "Me gustas, me encantas, me gustas, me fascinas, me gustas… ¿Sabes que me gustas?"


"Imaginar tu mano, tocándome como solías hacer, con ese cariño incondicional y esa ternura tan particular de ti, me ha producido un leve mareo.

[…] Sí, ha sido difícil. Ha sido difícil el asumir que no volverás. Ha sido difícil el creer que ya no estás aquí, junto a mí. Protegiéndome, cuidándome, queriéndome, tal y como yo hacía contigo… _¿Recuerdas?_

El mirar cómo pasan los días y saber que el lugar donde dormíamos o comíamos ya no serían los mismos, porque faltaba algo cálido en ese ambiente que convertía lo lúgubre en chispeante, resulta doloroso, porque ambos sabíamos que eras tú, _precisamente tú_, el que daba vida a todo lo que tocaba. Y porque fuiste tú y nadie más que tú, quien me dio la vida necesaria como para amar y sobre todo, vivir.

(...) Sí, Sirius, me he enamorado de ti como nadie lo ha hecho. Tanto, que mi corazón estallaba de felicidad cuando te veía. Tanto, que mis pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno cuando tu respiración se juntaba a la mía. Tanto, que mis vellos se paralizaban cuando un beso de nosotros resultaba electrizante. Tanto, que mi caminar se volvía lento cuando no estabas y muy por el contrario, se tornaba ágil y alegre cuando volvías a mí. Tanto, que cuando hacíamos el amor, sentía una conexión infinita que nos envolvía. Tanto… que mi mundo se ha derrumbado y todos los órganos que hiciste vivir y sentir, ahora parecen fallecer.

Porque es en este instante cuando cada uno ha conspirado para acercarme más y más a mi alma gemela y desear atravesar toda línea que separa la vida de la muerte. Porque es en este preciso momento, en que quiero gritar y desaparecer del mundo, como muchas veces soñé antes de conocerte. Porque es en este período, en que anhelo esos días en los cuales nuestras bufandas escarlata y dorada se entrelazaban en un silencioso y dulce gesto de cariño, que sólo tú y yo sabíamos que era más que una simple forma de entregarnos calor en las frías mañanas de invierno en el castillo donde estudiábamos.

(…) Y porque es en este minuto, a pesar de todas y cada una de nuestras diferencias, en que deseo que vuelvas a mi lado y logres sacarme una sonrisa, sólo como tú solías hacer. Y porque es en este segundo, en que me encantaría retroceder el tiempo, justo cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí.

_"Me gustas, me encantas, me gustas, me fascinas, me gustas… ¿Sabes que me gustas?"_ No pude evitar reír hasta que reaccionaste de manera rápida, me acercaste por intermedio de un tirón de la bufanda que nos unía y mezclabas inevitable y sutilmente tu hálito con el mío. Del nerviosismo y la idiotez, no pude más que desviar la vista y sentir cómo tus dedos hacían que mi mentón se levantara y nuestras miradas se enfrentaran: yo con latente temor y tú con un afecto inmensurable que por años parecías guardar.

Fue ahí, en ese lapso, cuando entendí que te enamoraste de mí y que yo como nunca necesité tenerte a mi lado, aún cuando sintiera pánico de caer y caer rendido en un amor del que luego me volviera dependiente.

–Por favor, sé el soporte de mi corazón –susurraste, con voz suave, mientras mis brazos y piernas temblaban como nunca habían hecho–. Sé aquél que camine a mi lado hasta la eternidad.

–¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? –Te había respondido, dudoso–. ¿Cómo sé que no soy un juego más?

Sentía con nervios cómo mi respiración convergía de manera perfecta con la tuya, tal como si el destino nos hubiese preparado el ser almas gemelas.

–Porque eres el único que hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca –decías, mientras hacías que te tocara–. Porque eres el único dueño de esta mirada –Seguías moviendo mis manos, ahora en dirección a tus ojos–, esta nariz –Deslizaste mis dedos frágilmente por esa zona–, esta boca –Delineaste con mi índice tus labios, de manera cuidadosa–, además de… –Hiciste una ligera pausa, a la vez que trasladabas mis muñecas hasta la altura de tu pecho– …mi corazón –murmuraste esto, mientras forzabas que lo apretara y sintiera cómo tu ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, haciéndome sonrojar.

–Puedo ser el dueño, pero aún así…

–¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decir es que te amo? –Reías, mientras rozabas mis cabellos y provocabas que me estremeciera.

–Me da miedo depender de ti… Me da miedo pensar que…

Fue en ese instante que me dedicaste una cálida sonrisa y me interrumpiste, al parecer, feliz.

–No puedes tener miedo a lo que no has vivido, Remus…

Me tomaste de los hombros, con fuerza– Ámame como nunca lo has hecho y con todas tus fuerzas… y si fallo… sabes que no vale la pena –Me miraste con intensidad–. Que no valgo la pena.

–Pero entiende, Sirius… yo…

–¿Me amas? –Insististe, con una mirada llena de seguridad y calma.

–Yo…

–¿Me amas?

–Sí –respondí, con el corazón en la boca.

–Entonces, no hay de qué discutir –musitaste con ternura, para luego acercar mi cuerpo al tuyo, que seguía temblando de nervios. En un intento de reducir aquello, entrelacé mis manos suavemente a las tuyas y percibí una chispa mágica, que nos sorprendió. Fue ahí, en ese cálido y armonioso momento, que poco a poco, con inseguridad por parte mía y felicidad por la tuya, nuestros labios se sellaron en un vínculo maravilloso, que nos ataría por muchos años y que en aquel segundo, me hacía vibrar. Porque muy bien por ahí leí que el beso es un dulce movimiento que la naturaleza ha inventado para cerrar las conversaciones cuando las palabras se vuelven inútiles. Y creo que justamente para ese segundo, sólo teníamos que dejarnos llevar, tal como había deseado desde hacía mucho. Mi primer beso, pero por sobre todas las cosas, mi primer y dulce beso con mi gran y último amor, Sirius Black."


End file.
